


Babble

by NarayanFX



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Heartache, Other, Romance, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarayanFX/pseuds/NarayanFX
Summary: A collection of Final Fantasy VII drabbles from a prompt generator created by a FF7 discord community. These will be pretty random and occur through the compilation of the series.  I will tag characters as I go.  Prompt details at the end of each chapter.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reno, Tifa Lockhart/Rude, Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20





	1. white graveyard

i. white graveyard

The fine white wool of his suit is blinding even in the low ambient light. Slick hair so pale it readily takes on the blue hue of the light matching the color of his eyes. He stands in front of her with his head held high, the regal air of a king, as the fingers on his left hand begin to tap in an impatient rhythm next to his untouched glass of gin.

They all warned her, every single one of them.

"He's very persuasive," she recalls Reeve Tuesti cautioning her when she initially agreed to the proposition. "Be careful, he gets what he wants no matter what."

_And damn them all for being right._

Truth is she didn't mind working there. While she didn't care much for the monochrome bar with the stylish cream-white furniture atop dark wood floors, all dripping with a certain opulence that reeked of _him_ , the job was good. _Too good._ Rufus Shinra paid her well to bar tend a few evenings in the Shinra headquarter executive lounge.

Dare she say he was actually very pleasant to serve drinks to, even charming.

"Well?" he asks again as he kisses the hollow where her neck and collarbone join.

Charming enough to get her to agree to something she never would imagine doing in a million years, but here she is digging her own grave.

"Just once," Tifa whispers as her jaw locks; her hand gripping his as she follows him into the back room.

-xx-

Prompt Notes: Rufus, Tifa, graveyard, "Just Once"


	2. come and see

ii. come and see

Of all the assignments Tseng could have given him this was, by far, the most annoying.

Reno sat in the last pew watching her from afar move about the dilapidated church that looked like something out of an art history book in the Shrina museum. Instead of hitting Wall Market with Rude, he had to babysit Tseng's underage creeper crush in Sector Five and escort her home.

"Hi, no Tseng tonight?" Aerith asks gathering her belongings. She recognized the routine by now; she was no stranger to Turks or Shrina.

Reno knew Tseng didn't want to give this assignment up, even for a day, but that's what happens when you make the big bucks as a Director and get pulled into last minute board meetings.

"No, sorry babe. He's got big boy problems. Ya got me instead. The name is Reno," he says extending his hand out for her to shake.

Reno didn't understand all the hype about this girl. Sure, she was cute and could grow magic flowers or something, but, Gaia, everyone was talking about her in Shrina. SOLDIER, Turks, and the labs were all going crazy for this broad. What was the big deal about her?

Still holding his hand, her lips curve into a coy smile.

"Come and see," Aerith says, as if reading his mind; her glittering eyes staring right into his tar-black soul.

_Holy fuck._

_-xx-_

Prompt Notes: Aerith, Reno, "come and see", art school, tense


	3. silent hill

iii. silent hill

"Almost there, babe," he says hunched over the inside of the beater car they found. His hands are shaking as he finishes hot wiring the ignition.

"Hurry up," she pleads between heavy breathes as she fights off the last two of them.

It's been sixteen weeks since the assassination, since the Shinra empire fell down, and they have been on the run ever since. The Order is what this twisted group of cult anarchists call themselves. They were heavily underestimated, more powerful than the Tsviets, and psychotically ruthless. He stayed back in Edge with Lockhart stupidly trying to help people when they should have hightailed it out of this epicenter of chaos.

"Done," Reno exclaims as he pulls out his gun shooting both of the assailants in the head.

She climbs inside the car with him, panting for air, as he locks the doors. A bead of sweat crawls down the side of her brown and his index finger catches it.

"Do you think that was the last..." Tifa begins, but before she finishes he pulls her face to his. His cracked lips meet her cherry stained mouth as he runs his fingers through her hair gripping the mahogany locks in his hands. It's not their first, but it could be their last and each time they are ambushed he's reminded of this. His kisses her longer with a fervid hold on her porcelain face; a slow dance of rising heat between them.

"I love you," Reno confesses; he's never uttered those three words to anyone before and he's pretty sure Tifa has never heard them from a man aside her father.

She is silent as Reno drowns in the sea of auburn crimson staring back at him in shock. Her hands are shaking in his and Reno's not sure if he should repeat himself or regret he even opened his mouth.

"Reno, I..." Tifa begins but is interrupted by his hand covering her mouth.

"Shhhh," he whispers as the hiss and shrills of gunshots grow louder from distance. They wait in the darkness trying to spot the next attacker.

A shadow sprints in front of them too quick to see if it human or a creature of their sins; in their peripheral vision a reflection of a pyramid.

"Drive!" she panics, but his foot is on the accelerator before she finishes.

They don't speak about what happened or what was said, but her fingers are interlaced extra tight with his the whole drive as they head east towards the forests outside of the Chocobo Farm. For once in Reno's life, he actually welcomes death.

-xx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Notes: Tifa, Reno, "I love you", angst, silent hill


	4. apocalypse

iv. apocalypse

Greasy burgers at the Indigo Diner in Wall Market, during the early morning hours, was the cherry on top after a night of bar hoping.

"Ya know, Rude," Reno said in between devouring the cheeseburger on his plate. "These girls in Shrina just care about SOLDIER. They don't know the real work is done by the Turks."

This was nothing new, except Rude was tired and Reno wouldn't shut up. And after a seventy-two hour mission, with no sleep, it was particularly hard to feel sorry for his redhead companion, especially since this was the fifth time Rude heard this grievance.

"So I told her, 'Sweetie, I may not have mako eyes, but I have a magic dick and no SOLDIER has that.' She just walked the other way," Reno continued as he reached over for Rude's fries even though he had a full tray of his own. "I swear there's no respect for this suit."

That was it, Rude had enough.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Rude snapped as he took off his glasses. "Don't eat my fucking fries, man!"

Reno looked like a deer in headlights.

-xx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Notes: Reno, Rude, 1950s diner, "Have you lost your fucking mind?", apocalypse


	5. hunter

v. hunter

Tseng watched the Shinra helicopter leave the rooftop of the newly constructed Minerva Towers moments before the amethyst sky would be disrupted by the blood red rise of the sun. He approached the edge of the skyscraper. The sniper equipment had already been set up for him. He had approximately seven minutes until the shot had to be fired.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"You shouldn't be here." Tseng continues undisturbed putting on a pair of gloves. He looked over to his direct report behind him. Reno was holding the dossier in hand walking towards him.

"That sack of shit brought me into this world."

It was one of the darkest cases Tseng had ever encountered in his career; he was robbed of any kind of childhood. He had the typical drugs and assault history, but then it became even more sinister; family murdered right before his eyes and countless other abuses that made even the stoic Turk's skin crawl.

"If anyone is going to shoot that motherfucker, it's me." Reno pulled out his lighter and set the file to burn to ash.

-xx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Notes: Tseng, Reno, "Were you ever going to tell me?", rooftop


	6. star-crossed lovers

vi. star-crossed lovers

She pulls her black leather coat from the closet and puts it on in front of the mirror. Then takes the jacket off. She does the same thing with her favorite blazer. Leather coat it is. She skips to her make up bag shuffling through the sleek tubes and compacts of the few cosmetics she has. She coats her eye lashes with thick mascara; one, two, third time’s a charm. And then a fourth because why not. A final spritz of perfume to her wrists and neck. Did she forget something?

“How do I look?” Tifa is nervous; it’s felt like decades since she’s been on a first date, and it has.

“You’re dangerously gorgeous!” Yuffie takes the red lipstick out of Tifa’s hand. “Don’t need this one.” 

Tifa beams at her friend. Yuffie giggles. “Wouldn’t want to get it on his sunglasses when you make out with that tall, dark and handsome Turk. ”

-xx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Notes: Yuffie, Tifa, "You’re dangerously gorgeous", star crossed lovers.  
> Also trying some RudTi :)


	7. Prohibition

vii. prohibition

"Are you gonna button up your shirt? You look like one of Andrea's escorts." Leslie brought the tray of food and beers from the cashier counter over to their table. There Reno was, sitting at the back of the rooftop bar, arms crossed and feet up like he owned the place.

"Eat me."

Leslie chuckles at the irony of his word choice; Reno is the one about to shove a cheesy slice full of Ray's Original pizza in his mouth.

"Smells better than I remember."

The pizza place originated from their childhood neighborhood and was rebuilt in Edge, just like everything else. New space, new oven, same dough and sauce.

"Mangia!" Reno motions with his hands as he picks up the sloppy slice, Leslie just shakes his head.

They have an unspoken rule, a bond of brothers, and it's sacred for the two. It's something they have followed for decades now, in and out of the slums, for better or worse. It's quite clear; don't talk about business until the last person finishes eating.

"Fuck, that was good!"

And Reno waits.

-xx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Notes: Reno, Your Character Choice (Leslie), "Eat me", cheerful


End file.
